Au solstice d'Hiver
by Takkaori
Summary: OS. Post Anime ! Gon et Kirua s'étaient séparés depuis quelques mois, et au détour d'un mail, Kirua lui apprend qu'il vient lui rendre visite sur l'île de la Baleine. Gon est heureux et Kirua a, quant à lui, une importante confession à faire. Sans savoir qu'il n'est pas seul.


**Coucou !**

**C'est mon premier OS sur le fandom, bien que j'ai déjà plusieurs idées entamées dans des dossiers, et j'ai choisi de commencer par un thème tout chou _: _Kirua et Gon qui se font des câlins. De base ça devait être un drabble, puis le texte et le background m'ont un peu échappé des mains et c'est devenu un petit OS de taille ma foi honorable. ****Je dois dire qu'en regardant HxH, j'ai été totalement conquise et touchée par la relation d'amitié entre Kirua et Gon. Bien sûr, ils sont graves shippables, d'où le tournant qu'ils prendront dans cet OS, mais je trouve leur relation dans le canon toute adorable.**

**Cet OS prend place à la fin de l'anime, je ne sais pas trop à quel scan/volume du manga ça correspond, chapitre 340/quelque chose comme ça il me semble ? Du coup il est préférable d'avoir lu/vu jusque là pour comprendre.**

**Bonne lecture ~ !**

* * *

Un jour, Kirua avait compris qu'il pouvait parfois s'avérer assez sensible. Comme ça, d'un seul coup, la pensée lui était apparue en un de ces éclairs de la conscience. Et c'était dérisoire pour lui qui était un assassin, lui qui avait massacré tant de personnes et été élevé en ce sens. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire. En fait, ça l'avait amusé, il avait trouvé ça idiot et s'était dit qu'il divaguait probablement.

Puis, le temps était passé, et il en avait versé, des larmes, en avait déployées, des émotions. Trop pour que ce ne soit que de simples caprices passagers, pour que ça n'ait pas signifié que non, les choses ne glissaient pas toujours comme il l'aurait voulu sur lui. Il avait alors cherché ce qui expliquait ce changement. Tout avait commencé à cause d'une certaine personne. Gon.

Gon changeait tout.

Alors, en sachant qu'ils avaient été aussi loin, que Kirua avait le témoin de sa transformation pour vaincre Pito, qu'il l'avait soigné avec l'aide de Nanika, il avait perçu un autre changement. Son ami, l'attitude qu'il avait eu envers lui… il l'avait blessé. Et en même temps, Kirua s'était rendu compte qu'il était trop dépendant. Ça l'avait fait souffrir, aussi. Il était prêt à tout pour sauver Gon, à tout, même si ça voulait dire se blesser lui-même dans le processus.

Leurs chemins s'étaient alors séparés, Gon était rentré chez lui, Kirua était resté auprès d'Aruka.

Il avait mis du temps à apprendre à avancer aux côtés de sa sœur, à être Kirua sans Gon, à devenir un Kirua qui n'appartenait qu'à lui-même. Quelque part, c'était quand même passé assez vite. Six mois. Six mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Gon, et ne lui avait parlé qu'au détour de mails. Cette relation intense qu'ils avaient partagé lui manquait. Une amitié totalement fusionnelle, pure de toute tension, débordante de bons sentiments et de rires. Kirua avait adoré ça. Il en avait eu besoin, tellement _besoin _que ça avait fini par l'emporter sur le reste.

Quelque part, Kirua se disait qu'il en aurait toujours un peu besoin, au fond. Ce genre de moment de faiblesse illustrait certains manques inscrits tout au fond de soi-même et il commençait à comprendre ce que pouvaient être les siens. Mais il ne voulait plus en avoir besoin comme ça, au point de s'oublier.

Six mois. Six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et que Kirua avait ruminé dans son coin au début, avant de lutter pour grandir et s'occuper de sa sœur. Aruka lui en était reconnaissante. D'un certain côté, il avait l'impression que c'était elle qui avait pris soin de lui. Elle lui avait répété qu'il devait faire attention à lui, qu'il devait penser à lui, qu'il devait s'aimer et qu'il devait vivre pour lui. Pas pour elle, ni pour ses amis, ni pour n'importe quelle autre personne que lui. Kirua réalisait à peine d'où venait le bien-fondé de ces conseils.

Petit à petit, le jeune garçon prenait confiance en lui, il avait maintenant des objectifs propres et des motivations qui se voyaient sienne.

Toutefois, Gon lui manquait.

Parce que c'était son ami, parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup… peut-être trop. Ça aussi, ça l'avait poussé à s'interroger. Ils étaient deux garçons, mais pourtant, Kirua avait l'impression que son affection pour Gon était particulièrement profonde. Semblable à de l'amour, en quelque sorte. Ça non plus, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Parce que c'était trop déstabilisant. Beaucoup trop pour un adolescent perdu comme lui.

C'était peut-être bien ce qui avait joué, aussi. Il était paumé, s'était trop attaché à Gon comme à une bouée et… il avait pu confondre. Kirua était trop incertain, trop jeune, aussi, pour savoir avec certitude ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait pas l'expérience de son côté et ne connaissait pas grand-chose au domaine sentimental. Pourtant, si c'était ce qu'il pensait ressentir, si l'hypothèse s'était présentée à lui, il devait bien y avoir une raison. À force d'y réfléchir, ses conclusions étaient faites.

Et maintenant, il était temps d'affronter la réalité qui sommeillait en lui.

Il se tenait prêt à voir Gon.

Il lui avait écrit au détour d'un mail. Il passerait chez lui d'ici quelques semaines, il trouverait un hôtel avec Aruka et elle y resterait seule en l'attendant, deux jours. Suite à quoi, il repartirait la retrouver. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire et voulait le voir seul à seul.

Gon avait accepté, bien entendu. Il avait paru content, avait demandé des nouvelles d'Aruka, et lui avait dit qu'il avait hâte de le revoir.

Ça avait fait plaisir à Kirua.

Maintenant, il avait eu à se préparer psychologiquement pour ce qui l'attendait.

**HxH**

« Tu prendras un café, Kirua ? » lui demanda Mito avec un petit sourire.

Le blanc opina. Il aimait bien le café, juste après le repas, ça l'aidait toujours à digérer. Gon esquissa une grimace de dégoût, peu appréciateur de la boisson stimulante au goût âpre. Les deux adolescents rirent alors de sa mimique, comme deux enfants qu'ils commençaient à ne plus être parce qu'ils avaient bien grandi depuis leur rencontre, et depuis que Kirua était venu ici pour la première fois. À cause du temps s'écoulant, évidemment – il était, il fallait l'admettre, rare que le temps ne passe pas – mais aussi à cause des épreuves. Des rires, des pleurs, de leurs joies, et de leurs malheurs.

Kirua avait le cœur léger. Parce que rien n'avait changé, en fait. En apparence, du moins. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose – de son côté. Probablement du côté de Gon, aussi. Il l'ignorait. Il le saurait plus tard.

Mais pour le moment, tout était comme avant. C'était plaisant, et Kirua appréciait l'instant présent. Il avait pris le temps d'envoyer un message à sa petite sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien – on était jamais trop prudent. Aruka était la prunelle de ses yeux, même s'ils ne seraient pas séparés longtemps, qu'il se sentait tranquille au sujet de sa sécurité – sans quoi, il ne serait jamais venu ici, même pour voir Gon, il n'aurait jamais mis sa sœur en danger – il préférait prendre ses précautions.

Elle lui avait répondu assez rapidement, lui demandant si tout se passait bien entre lui et son ami. La question l'avait fait rougir. Il avait décidé de lui répondre plus tard, ne voulant pas faire d'impolitesse à Mito et Gon.

Il avait bu son café, ils avaient discuté, et les deux garçons étaient montés dans la chambre de Gon.

Ils s'étaient assis sur le lit, côte à côte, et Kirua avait détaillé la pièce, reconnaissant la console sur laquelle ils avaient trouvé la sauvegarde du jeu _Greed Island_, la boîte avec l'enregistrement du père de Gon posée sur le petit bureau, et le lit au fond de la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient dormi à deux. Kirua se trouvait forcément frappé par quelques réminiscences qui s'imposaient à lui, lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le plancher, suivi de près par son ami qui se vautra sur sa couchette en se massant le ventre.

Le blanc s'était assis à côté du brun, et ils avaient parlé, parlé. Se racontant des anecdotes sur leurs vies, Gon se plaignant de ses cours que Mito lui faisait réviser avec un rythme spartiate, ce qui l'empêchait d'aller jouer dehors suffisamment à son goût, Kirua détaillant tous les coins que sa sœur et lui avaient vus, les quelques rencontres qu'ils avaient pu faire, s'activant à décrire des paysages ainsi que des (mésa)ventures avec de grands gestes – la famille Zoldik avait tenté de les faire suivre de nouveau, ce qui avait rendu leur ascension un peu mouvementé. En expliquant toutes leurs galères, ils avaient bien ri. Le cœur de Kirua battait d'autant plus fort dans sa poitrine, il voyait le tissu de son t-shirt bleu se lever de manière irrégulière alors que ses épaules étaient secouées à cause de l'amusement. Gon avait grandi, mais lui aussi, et il le dépassait clairement d'une tête.

Ils avaient tellement papoté que Mito était venue cogner à la porte en les sommant d'aller dormir. Gon avait rétorqué un « Oui, oui, désolé, tante Mito ! » d'une voix rieuse, sincère malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'arrêter, même avec les lumières baissantes.

Les deux garçons éteignirent pourtant la lampe de chevet de Gon, et se couchèrent dans son lit, rabattant la couverture sur eux. Le calme était retombé, et face à face, ils se toisèrent un peu en chien de faïence.

Kirua n'osait pas faire le premier pas pour énoncer ce qui pesait entre eux. Alors qu'il était venu pour ça. Il se sentit ridicule, et sa gêne prenait l'ascendant.

Gon lui fit un petit sourire.

« Hé, Kirua ? »

Le susnommé redressa la tête, plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux dorés de son homologue.

« Oui ?

—Je…, » Gon se mordit la lèvre et parut inhabituellement nerveux. Cela interpella Kirua. « Je… sais que ça vient un peu tard, et sans doute pas comme il le faudrait, mais… je suis désolé. »

Pour le blanc, ce fut une véritable surprise.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Gon s'excusait ? Oh, il savait de quoi il aurait pu s'excuser, de quoi il aurait voulu qu'il s'excuse. Toutefois, de quoi _Gon_ était-_il_ en train de s'excuser présentement ?

Kirua bégaya.

« Mais… pourquoi tu… ? »

Il était incapable de formuler des paroles plus intelligibles. Gon se gratta le crâne rapidement.

« Pour ce qui s'est passé, lorsque j'ai… battu Pito. Je me suis déjà excusé, mais je sais que ce n'était pas assez et vu ce que tu as fait pour moi, je… Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine, que tu as eu l'impression que je te rejetais et que tu t'es senti inutile, mais… c'est pas le cas. »

Le choc envahit Kirua. Il avait tellement attendu ces mots, de la bouche de Gon, tellement attendu qu'il lui dise ça… Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, et Gon poursuivit.

« Pâmu m'a un peu aidé à comprendre ça, et je sais que mon attitude avec toi a été égoïste et blessante pour toi. Je n'ai pas du tout penser à ce que tu pouvais ressentir, j'en suis vraiment désolé. Alors, crois-moi, je ne t'ai jamais trouvé inutile. Et je m'en veux vraiment. »

Cette fois, les larmes rendant sa vision floue commençaient à couler. Il entendait à sa voix que Gon était sérieux et discernait son expression qui lui renvoyait le même message. Kirua déglutit difficilement, se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

« Tu…, » il s'interrompit brièvement, « Tu peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de te voir prononcer ces mots. »

Gon se taisait, hochant la tête. Il devait s'en douter. Kirua continua :

« J'ai relativisé, depuis, et je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser. J'avais accepté tes excuses, mais que tu me dises tout ça… » Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge. « Ça me fait du bien. »

Ça faisait du bien, parce que ça pansait une blessure.

Kirua répéta alors, ses larmes cédant avec lui :

« Ça fait vraiment du bien. »

Gon lui tendit alors les bras, et Kirua réalisa que les larmes dévalaient son visage, ainsi qu'il était proche de sangloter. C'était simplement la manifestation de sentiments enfouis en lui depuis trop longtemps. Sans même réfléchir, alors qu'il aurait habituellement détourné le regard de gêne devant une telle demande de Gon, il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, lui qui était si timide avec les affections, appréciant de sentir la chaleur du corps contre le sien.

Il se sentit bête, aussi. Il avait pris sur lui tout ce temps, avait réfléchi à la situation et avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour dépasser ça, pour se retrouver à pleurer comme un bébé contre son meilleur ami !

Mais il en avait besoin.

Il avait besoin de pouvoir lâcher prise, et de ce réconfort qui lui était offert sans qu'il n'ait à le demander.

Il se surprit à apprécier l'échange tendre, ses yeux s'écarquillant à la sensation de la main de Gon lui caressant l'arrière du crâne. C'était agréable, alors il clôt les paupières et inspira une lente bouffée d'air.

Bien vite, parce qu'il ne voulait pas trop se montrer vulnérable, le garçon se recula et s'essuya les yeux avec sa main. Ses larmes coulaient encore, malgré tout.

Bon sang, il détestait ces instants où il était…

« Tu es vraiment sensible, Kirua, » remarqua Gon à voix-haute en essuyant gentiment ses larmes.

Tout de suite, le garçon se vexa.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, c'est pas drôle !

—Pas du tout, » répondit Gon avec un de ses airs très sérieux qui avaient le don d'embarrasser Kirua, « c'est une qualité, tu sais. Tante Mito dit souvent que je manque parfois de sensibilité, donc… C'est très bien, que tu sois comme ça. C'est une chose que j'apprécie chez toi. »

Et il pencha la tête sur le côté, riant innocemment tandis que Kirua devenait cramoisi.

« C'est pas que je suis sensible, » le contredit Kirua, « c'est que… merde, » il s'agaçait, « je… »

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. C'était vraiment important pour lui, en fait. Simplement. À cette pensée, celle de toutes les émotions qu'il avait retenues, il avait l'impression qu'il allait continuer de pleurer. Bon sang, il devenait une vraie fontaine.

Gon lui sourit.

« Tu veux encore un câlin ? »

Et cela l'acheva.

Kirua se jeta docilement dans ses bras.

Gon le serra. Le blanc comprit qu'il pleurait, lui aussi, il le sentit, plutôt, avec des larmes fraîches qui coulèrent contre son front – ainsi allongé, Gon se tenait de manière à ce qu'il soit plus grand, tandis que Kirua avait le corps plus bas sur le matelas.

Ils s'espacèrent bientôt. Le brun s'essuya à son tour.

« Tu veux bien me pardonner, Kirua ? »

Secouant la tête, Kirua lui tira la langue.

« À ton avis, espèce d'idiot ? C'est déjà pardonné. »

Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincant, à le traiter d'idiot, avec le reniflement piteux qui lui échappa. Gon faisait de même, il n'en menait pas large lui non plus.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, Kirua.

—Moi aussi, » répondit Kirua, « je suis vraiment content de te revoir. »

L'espace d'un instant, le blanc eut envie de serrer son ami dans ses bras à nouveau, mais il se disait que ça faisait peut-être un peu trop… Pendant ce temps, Gon opina à sa réponse, montrant encore une fois son assentiment.

La partie la plus coton commençait peut-être, pour Kirua. Était-il prêt à avouer ce qu'il ressentait maintenant ? Ne devaient-ils pas d'abord, maintenant qu'ils venaient d'enterrer un sacré non-dit, réparer leur relation et profiter du temps ensemble ? Ça ne semblait pas être le bon moment pour une déclaration. Il douta. En même temps, y avait-il de bon moment ?

C'était un peu prise de tête aux yeux du garçon…

« Gon, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, moi aussi. »

Les dés étaient jetés, maintenant.

Gon le toisa avec curiosité, sa curiosité usuelle qui ne préjugeait de rien et qui, en cet instant, rendait un précieux service à Kirua.

Il avait son attention, il pouvait parler librement. La question était maintenant d'arriver à aller jusqu'au bout de son discours.

Le blanc prit une grande inspiration, sentit le sang battre à tout rompre dans ses oreilles et courir dans ses veines, puis ouvrit la bouche :

« Ça pourrait changer des choses entre nous, et je comprendrais si tu m'en veux ou si je te dégoûte. Je crois… Non, je pense… que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. »

Gon garda le silence.

Kirua commença à se sentir angoisser. Est-ce qu'il allait le dégoûter ? Est-ce que c'était un faux pas impardonnable, le faux pas de trop ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Moi aussi. »

Ok, celle-là aussi, Kirua ne s'y était pas préparé.

Gon était si sérieux et si imperturbable que Kirua avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tout à fait compris.

« Pas des sentiments amicaux, Gon. Je te parle d'autre chose. Je crois que je… »

Kirua n'arrivait pas à le dire. Vraiment pas, pas moyen, ça voulait pas sortir. C'était affreusement cliché et affreusement cucul, mais en même temps, c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Et il n'y avait pas moyen pour que Gon lui dise que—

« Je t'aime, Kirua. »

S'étouffant avec sa salive, le petit blandin fixa son meilleur ami comme s'il avait deux têtes.

« J'avais bien compris ce que tu disais, » renchérit Gon avec un sourire.

Encore une fois, Kirua fondit. Mais pas en larmes, cette fois. Fallait pas déconner.

Une douce chaleur prenait place en lui.

« Je m'attendais pas à ce que toi aussi tu…, » il ricana nerveusement, « je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Gon haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quelque chose.

—C'est moi qui aurais dû te dire ça, crétin ! Sérieusement, je m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu ressentes la même chose ! »

Malgré cela, Kirua se détendit.

Il toisa son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change entre nous, qu'on ressente ça tous les deux ? »

Ou plutôt, est-ce que Gon, est-ce qu'_eux_, voulaient que ça change quelque chose ?

Gon ne parut pas dérangé pour deux sous.

« Ben, quand les gens s'aiment, ils sortent ensemble, expliqua-t-il. Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

—Genre, être ton petit-ami ? »

Le blandin s'était exclamé, les joues en feu. Gon fit un geste de la main lui intimant de ne pas parler fort, pour ne pas qu'ils alertent sa tante et sa grand-mère.

Puis, il hocha la tête.

Kirua avait l'impression qu'il allait défaillir sous la gêne. C'était lui qui avait initié ça mais c'était lui qui subissait les conséquences de sa déclaration. C'était ridicule.

« Si j'accepte, ça sera différent ?

—Ça te fait peur ? »

La question de Gon le surprit.

Kirua réfléchit rapidement.

« Pas vraiment. Je me demande juste ce que ce sera. J'ai pas d'expérience en la matière, moi, je te rappelle. »

Sa petite pique râleuse déclencha un tirage de langue de Gon.

« Ça change pas grand-chose. Tu t'occupes de ta sœur, je reste ici, on continue à s'écrire et à se voir, et on peut avoir des rendez-vous, et des câlins. » Le brun parut réprimer un petit rire. « Ou des bisous. »

Le programme était loin de déplaire à Kirua, ça allait sans dire.

Peut-être que pour les bisous, ça attendrait un peu. Il était trop timide et trop pudique pour se laisser aller à ce point, mais les câlins et le reste, oui, c'était tout à fait dans sa zone de confort. Les étreintes venaient de l'intégrer, du moins.

Le blanc tendit les bras à son tour, se faisant violence en contrant l'embarras.

« Je veux bien être ton petit-ami, et je veux bien un câlin. »

Les deux adolescents rigolèrent en s'étreignant. Cette nuit-là serait sous le signe de la tendresse des premiers émois.

« Gon, merci pour tout. Pour ce soir. »

Kirua avait la gorge nouée d'émotion.

Gon l'embrassa sur la joue, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

« Tu vas pas te remettre à pleurer, Kirua ? »

La question était marquée par une sincère inquiétude, non par une pique ou une quelconque moquerie, mais Kirua, achevé par le baiser et ses émotions qui faisaient n'importe quoi, se tourna en boudant.

« Non, j'ai sommeil. »

Gon ne chercha pas plus loin, il n'avait même pas dû faire attention au fait qu'il avait pris la mouche.

« Ok, bonne nuit, Kirua ! » lui lança-t-il avec insouciance.

Il se colla quand même contre lui, le blanc ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en être heureux. Ses yeux étaient à peine voilés.

Il était peut-être bel et bien sensible. Trop à son goût.

Surtout quand il s'agissait de Gon.

_Fin_

* * *

**Et hop, voici pour ce petit OS ! C'est tout doux, et tout niais, on va l'admettre, mais bon, ça fait du bien en ces temps froid, non ? XD**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas !**

**Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas, ça encourage beaucoup ! Si vous avez aimé, si vous avez pas aimé, si vous voulez discuter de l'anime, que vous avez hâte de Noël et même si vous parlez chinois, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
